


patience is a virtue (that lua klein has learned well)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [52]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I missed every little thing about you, angel, every single goddamn thing.





	patience is a virtue (that lua klein has learned well)

**Author's Note:**

> So, in order to truly celebrate the three year anniversary of falling into Baccano! hell, I am rewriting my first fic project for the series, where I wrote porn for the seven heavenly virtues. This go around, it takes place after Ladd's been released from prison, so yeah.

“It’s been way too long,” says Ladd, stating the obvious as he pulls Lua in for a much tighter embrace than he gave her when they were first reunited. She’s spent the whole day by his side, running around with his friends like old times, like no time has passed at all, but now that the two of them are alone, it becomes apparent just how much time has actually passed.

It’s been so long since they’ve been able to touch like this, so long since she’s felt the strength in his grip as he holds her against him, so long since she’s felt his caution start to slip, as he squeezes her just a little too tight, like he could snap her in half with just his arm. Maybe he’s thinking along those lines or maybe it’s just her; either way, Lua lets out a soft, contented sigh, and the next thing she knows, she’s against the wall, and his lips are over hers.

God, she’s missed kissing him. After years of never kissing anyone, and then nearly a year of being able to kiss Ladd whenever the mood struck her, the past few years have been lonely, the worst sort of torture she’s ever undergone, and she was only able to keep going throughout it all because of their promise. Ladd hasn’t mentioned it much today, but when he finally lets her come up for air, he says, “I love seeing you all breathless, doll,” and she knows that he hasn’t forgotten for a second.

She breathes his name and he pulls her away from the wall to tear at the back of her dress, fumbling with his hand as he tries to get her out of it, and Lua calmly pushes his hand away so that she can do it for him. He gives her a sheepish smile and says, “Sorry, sorry, you know how I get when I’m impatient. But look at you, cool as ever, my Lua…”

Sometimes, they both want this so terribly that he doesn’t even allow her the chance to get fully naked, and right now, she’s sure that’s the case. But because Ladd has kept her waiting for so long,  _ because _ this is so torturous a weight, she takes her time, slowly undressing all the way, while Ladd hastily unfastens his pants, not bothering with his shirt or even his jacket. He looks proud of her, as he pins her to the wall again.

“How many nights has it been since the last time we could do this?” he asks. “How many nights have you waited for me, so good and so patient?” He kisses along her neck, and Lua is unable to answer. “You know, I’ve always teased you for how impatient you are, but you’ve really proved me wrong, waiting for me like this. And I’m not just talking about  _ this _ , doll.”

Her breath catches in her throat as he pushes closer to her, rising one hand to her throat, while he presses a leg between hers, creating some friction as he moves, and he gently grips her, not squeezing at all, not yet. “You’re still alive, all because you’re so good and so patient. You could have found someone else to kill you, ya know? You didn’t have to stay faithful to me all that time, and no one could have blamed you for it. Am I really that worth the wait, Lua?”

“You are,” she answers, and he smiles, his eyes darkening as he starts to squeeze, putting a little bit of pressure on her throat. All the while, he teases her with his leg, and she squirms. It’s true that she’s been nothing but patient, waiting for him when she just as easily could have found someone else to take her life, or done it herself, just the same as she could have had an affair, or left him for another man, but she waited for him.

Lua waited for him, and now that he’s back, he rewards her patience by tightening his grip, and finally, she’s starting to have trouble breathing. That is when he shifts their position, so that she can feel his erection pressed right against her, teasing her for only a moment before he buries himself within her, having to take it a little slower than they’re used to, because she’s gone so long without it. But it isn’t long before he’s filled her, and she gasps as much as she can with his hand around her throat, dizzy with ecstasy and from a lack of oxygen.

“I missed how  _ beautiful _ you look like this,” he croons, grinning as he thrusts into her, knocking her back against the wall with every movement. “I missed every little thing about you, angel, every single  _ goddamn thing _ .”

With that, he picks up his pace so intensely that she wouldn’t have been able to breathe either way, and his grip tightens all the while as he pounds into her. Her head hits the wall from time to time and she doesn’t mind, she barely even notices as her vision starts to blur, as her mind starts to go blank. He could really do it this time, he could do it for real as a reward for her patience, and her excitement grows with what little coherence that she has left.

She’s missed him terribly, and it feels like they have so much to get caught up on, but if he kills her now, then that’s just fine by her. After all, she’s been patient for so long that it would be nice for her wait to finally be at an end. She can feel her consciousness start to go, and if she dies like this, if this is really the end-

She loves him, so much, for giving her this.

But then, just as it seems that he won’t let up, he suddenly does, and air floods into her lungs as her body reacts reflexively, saving her despite her own desire to die. At that moment, her pleasure finally overtakes her as well, and she has no time to be disappointed that he hasn’t killed her this time, gasping with her orgasm.

She barely even notices that Ladd comes at nearly the same time as her, likely fighting to hold on until the last minute, a sort of act of chivalry. “Ladies first,” he would sometimes say, whenever he actually managed to outlast her, which was a fairly rare occurrence.

Her legs are weak and she leans back against the wall, and Ladd leans in against her, burying his face against her shoulder as he steadies himself. She can smell him so well like this, and his scent is the same as it’s always been, even after all these years. Everything about him is the same as it’s always been, minus a few subtle differences, and minus the metal arm.

She’s waited for this for so long, and as he regains his composure and guides her to bed, she knows that her patience was well worth it. It was agonizing to wait for him, but if she had to do it again, she always would, because, even now, he is the only one she could ever allow to take her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
